What Just Happened?
by totheworld
Summary: Quidditch Pitch. An argument. What happens next? A short little one-shot, as in really short one-shot. My first K  fluff fiction. Scorpius/Rose. Inspired by the experience I had in the rain. Please read and review!


**Author's Note:** Hello. Today, it rained heavily in the city (Manila) and to my delight, all my books and school things are wet because I forgot to bring an umbrella. No part of body was dry from the rain. But in spite of it all, I saw two schoolmates of mine (I recognized them because they had our university's uniform on) kiss in the middle of the rain. They put their umbrellas down and shared a short but sweet kiss. By the looks of it, the guy was the initiating the kiss, as the girl was smiling. It looked like she requested the kiss once before. Why did I tell you this? You'll realize soon enough.

I'm apologizing for early grammatical errors, I didn't have time to read this again.

This is also in commemoration of the news about Pottermore. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hogwarts, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, or any other character or place I mentioned in this short-ey.

* * *

><p>"What just happened?"<p>

Rose Weasley was soaking wet under the heavy rain that poured all over Hogwarts. Down in the Quidditch pitch with her was her friend, Scorpius Malfoy, who was equally drenched. The two had a fight about Scorpius' attempt in reading his friend's journal. But what appeared to be a fight that was supposed to be settled in a practice game of Quidditch turned into something Rose never saw coming.

Rose was about to update her journal that Saturday afternoon when she suddenly saw Scorpius opening its pages. Snatching the book away, she screamed inside the prefect's common room like no one else was there. Scorpius denied the claim of even reading anything from inside the journal, but Rose was not convinced being the natural liar that she knew he was. Everyone around them felt irritated, mostly because of the unbearable exchange of cuss words. The two had a very loud and serious fight that, with the help of Albus Potter, somehow lead to a decision of settling who's right and who had to say "sorry", something both never really give up on easily, in a practice round of Quidditch.

The rules were simple; if Rose gets the quaffle in any of the rings, she's right in suspecting Scorpius of reading her private journal, but if Scorpius blocks it, then he's telling the truth about not reading anything from inside the journal. Although fights had happened between them millions of times since they became friends, something about this one forced them to resolve it in a different way other than debating, with a mediator deciding who was right. The sight of the dark clouds forming over Hogwarts didn't even stop the two from walking, while still bickering, to the playing field. Arriving there, Scorpius flew first in the air, positioning himself where he'd be close to the three hoops. He was followed by Rose, holding the quaffle with her left arm.

The two stared at each other long and hard, trying to strategize as both only had one shot of proving themselves right. But before Rose could throw it to the lowest ring, the heavy rain poured down on them, pushing them down to the ground almost instantly. Walking towards Rose, Scorpius threw his broomstick on the ground, slightly frustrated by the blinding fog the pour produced. Due to the darkness caused by the rain, neither the two of them could see each other clearly. Rose fixed her bushy ginger hair away from her face, trying her best to look for Scorpius. In turn, Scorpius kept running towards the direction where he believed he last saw Rose.

His name being shouted, Scorpius had a clear idea where Rose might be, but for his plan to succeed, he had to get to her quick and unexpected. Seeing his friend's shadow, he reached out to get a hold of her shoulders. Within a split second, he placed his lips on hers.

The moment his lips touched hers, Rose felt shivers down her spine, which she couldn't tell if it was because of the cold rain or the 'possible' sparks brought by the kiss. It wasn't her first one, though it felt like something she would feel on her first kiss. After years of waiting for getting kissed like that, she finally knew how it felt like to be surprised and she didn't really know how to react. She didn't know if it was because she was really happy to the point of not knowing what to do. Afraid of the idea that the moment was just a dream, she kept her whole body still, but not forgetting to put her right foot up.

Scorpius closed his eyes shut, concentrating on Rose' lips' feel on his. Her whole face felt soft and hot against his skin, just as he imagined. He wasn't really sure why he did it, but the moment he saw the entry he was reading earlier that day, he silently plotted the whole thing in his head. He already felt Rose was the hopeless romantic type that was just afraid of telling anyone else, much like himself. Everything felt right to him when he saw the line _…I dreamt about the two muggles kissing under the rain again. I really wish that will happen to me, too… _in the diary. He wanted to smile against her lips, but was scared that she might break it if she felt his lips move.

The kiss felt warm and comforting under the cold hard downpour. However, the two still didn't move their lips at all, waiting for each other to make the first move. Rose even kept her eyes open, not really sure if what was happening was real or a hallucination. After a few seconds of staying still, Scorpius opened his eyes and broke the kiss.

"What just happened?" Rose repeated, this time a little louder than before.

"This is what you wanted, right? To be kissed under the rain? You find it romantic." Scorpius said in his normal cool tone.

Rose took her time to rewind her memories into remembering when she could've possibly told Scorpius this information. Since the very first day of her stay at Hogwarts, Rose had established herself as a bit of a tomboy. Being very close to her dad, she inherited his traits of being humorous and immature, traits that didn't really translate to be in range with hopeless romantic. Her eyes widened in the realization of where Scorpius learned this piece of information. The expression of Rose' face made Scorpius smirk.

"So I was right, you did read it! You read my freaking journal!" Rose punched Scorpius' arm in annoyance.

"Are you sure I read it? I mean, you could've told me that, you just forgot."

"How could I possibly tell you that? We may be very close, but I would never tell you that. I haven't even told Al that."

"No kidding? Al was the one who told me that!" Scorpius exaggeratedly looked shocked Rose, much to her amusement.

"You could've just told me that so we wouldn't be standing here soaking wet," she placed her hands on top of her head and continued, "I knew it! I was right all along."

"But, if I told you that, I wouldn't have convinced you to come here, would I?" he asked, stepping a little bit closer, "and I couldn't have kissed you under the rain."

The two smiled, almost laughed, at the mushy retort Scorpius just uttered. Rose licked her lips, brushing a few of Scorpius' hair of his pale face. At the same time, Scorpius held her hands, delighted at the success of his plan. But he knew he had one flaw in his plan; _what happens next?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What happens next? I'm as clueless as you are. Liked it? Didn't? Review! :)


End file.
